


My Valentine

by Catatonic_SXE



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: I am not sorry, M/M, Panties, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonic_SXE/pseuds/Catatonic_SXE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Oswald is the one buried in his work. Jim just wants to spend time with him on the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

The worst thing Oswald Cobblepot had to take care of was paperwork. How he ended up with so much of it was beyond him, but he had to account for everything, in and outside of his club. The worst part of it was it was Valentine's Day and he knew Jim would arrive at any moment. This, unfortunately, was something he couldn't put aside. 

/:\

When Butch Gilzean let Jim Gordon into he club, the place was a ghost town. The larger man tossed him a key on his way out." He said to have you lock the door when you got here. I'm gone for the rest of the night." Butch said as he brushed past him, making a rather hasty exit. Not that Jim blamed him, that man was extremely cautious after what had happened the last time Jim stayed the night like this. It had been embarrassing for all three of them. 

Jim walked back to Oswald's office, leaning against the door frame. "There should be a rule about you working this much..."Jim said with a little crooked smile. Oswald jumped a little, not having excepted him this early. "And you're one to talk about overworking? "he jabbed back, his tone rather playful. Jim walked around, wrapping an arm around the Penguin to kiss his cheek. 

"How much do you have left?" Jim asked, pulling him closer. "Too much." Oswald sighed, leaning back against him, "And it needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Oz, it's Valentine's Day."

"I know…" 

"Put it away for a little while." Jim murmured against the soft flesh of his neck, sending a shiver through Oswald's body. "I can't…" but God knows he wanted to. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus with every little kiss Jim gave him. A little break wouldn't hurt, would it?

Oswald closed his folder and turned, trying to pull Jim into a kiss. The detective surprised him by turning his head back, lifting him out of the chair with great ease. To his shock, Jim pushed him forward, bending him over his desk. "J-Jim?"

"Don't.

The firmness of his tone caused a small wine to escape Oswald's lips, he loved when Jim handled him like this. It suited him, the both of them in fact. Jim pressed back against him and his only reaction was to grind back against him. His hand came down, gripping Oswald's small hip tightly.

"I didn't say you could move, did I?"

Another whine along with a vigorous head shake, "N-no, I'm sorry." It clicked in his head that he knew what Jim was doing, he knew exactly what Oswald liked. This was his present. Much better than flowers he thought, smirking when he knew Jim wasn't looking at him. 

Jim had mastered the art of undressing his lover from almost any position he could get him in, and this was by far the easiest. First his jacket, then Jim's, back and forth until Jim was on his knees behind him, kissing along his lower back, unbuckling his belt. He unfastened his pants and trailed his hand down, groaning at what he felt underneath.

Jim moved again, proving how strong he was as he stood and moved Oswald so he was laying on his back, tugging his dress pants off in the process, revealing the red lace resting on his hips, barely covering his cock. "Oz…" he groaned, pressing closer, grinding against him.

Oswald moved his hips in sync, not caring I he didn't have 'permission'. "Glad you like your present…" he managed as Jim's hips collided with his once more.

"Here I was, ready to take my time with you." Jim was already tugging his pants and his underwear off, fumbling on the bottom drawer of the desk for the little bottle they'd learned to keep in just about every place they could hide it. Oswald bit hip lip and grabbed his wrist. "I-I uh… I already…" for someone that was normally very good with words, Oswald was having a hard time telling him that he was already ready for him. 

"And here I thought you were busy." Jim teased, ignoring how his cock twitched at the thought of Oswald fucking himself ready for Jim, the way his little moans had sounded as he said his name. His breath hitched as Oswald's fingers wrapped around his cock, unaware that he had even taken the lube from him to use. "Always time for that…" he murmured, almost sheepishly. 

Jim smirked, hooking his fingers around to pull the panties aside, causing a little rise from his lover. "T-take them off." he tried to huff in protest. Jim didn’t say anything, just captured Oswald's lips in a kiss finally, biting softly at his lip as he lined himself up and slowly pushed inside the younger man.

Oswald let out a breathy moan and gripped his hand in Jim's hair, keeping his face close. "Don't wait." he managed to get out, returning a kiss with another kiss. Jim didn't need told twice, setting slow, hard pace with his hips, groaning as the lace of Oswald's panties brushed against his cock with every thrust.

Between Jim's low groans and Oswald's high pitched whines, mixed with the sound of skin against skin, the two of them created a perfect symphony together. Jim let out an occasional 'fuck' against the man's skin, gripping his hips as he upped his pace, thrusting harder into the man under him.

Oswald was too far gone to care if he was being loud, even though logic would have told them they were alone. All he could focus on was every thrust of Jim's hips and bucking to meet each one. He could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, so Jim retracted his bruising grip on his hip to palm at Oswald through his panties.

His body arched and he cried out, feeling his orgasm hit him hard. He bucked down, both riding it out and trying to get Jim over the edge as well. It didn't take long for the detective to follow, hissing out Oswald's name as he came.

Oswald let out a little whimper as Jim slowly pulled out of him and pulled the ruined panties off, dropping them to be taken care of later. He sat back in the chair, pulling Oswald gingerly into his lap, peppering the young mobster with little kisses all over his neck and his chest.

He mumbled something into Jim's chest.

"Hm?"

"You knocked my papers off…" Oswald mumbled, trying to sound angry as he caught his breath. 

"Happy Valentine's day to you too, Oz." he chuckled, kissing his forehead as he pulled him closer.


End file.
